<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ExSul by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895047">ExSul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood Magic, Cannibalism, Cannibalism - Ritualistic Cannibalism, Exile, Gen, Horror - Folk Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intrigue, Magic - Dark Magic, Magic - Magical Corruption, Villain PoV, deals with the fey, severed body parts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sisters are offered an opportunity to go home to their own realm, in exchange for capturing and handing over a human they don't really care about. However, they know better than to unquestioningly trust the Unseelie Fey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weavess &amp; Whispess &amp; Brewess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darkest Night 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ExSul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts">inquisitor_tohru</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based largely on on Ciri's Story: Fleeing the Bog and the in-game book 'She Who Knows'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home. They had not even thought about the concept of returning to their own realm for a long time now. It had seemed too impossible a dream and they knew all too well, over their centuries of exile, how dangerous it was to regain hope and then lose it again.</p><p>"Give me one reason I should trust you," the Whispess hissed, "I have heard many a tale of the Fey and their games."</p><p>"We take this matter particularly seriously," the Unseelie emissary assured her, "And you are in a particularly good position to give us what we need. You are also already aware that we can give you what we promised you. It is a simple trade, nothing more, nothing less."</p><p>"I may have heard tell that you will not stop at destroying this world," she accused him, gesturing to the collection of shrivelled human ears dangling from the ceiling, pinned there from string in the gruesome likeness of a mobile above a baby's crib, "The whispers on the breeze tell me that the Great Frost has finally come for everywhere and everyone."</p><p>"The trial will come to all worlds, yes, but there is a chance for the strong worlds to survive," said the Dark Fey, examining long, clawed blue fingertips, "This world is doomed. It is already riddled with flaws, with leakage and corruption from other worlds that are not compatible with it. Its only interest to us is a specific individual who will probably learn to move between worlds soon. However, when you return to your own realm, it will have regained three of its four guardians, and they will know what to expect and how to prepare for it." </p><p>The Whispess saw the Brewess wince at the memory triggered by the throwaway comment about one of them being missing - the day they had been forced to put down their own mother like a rabid dog. It had been the raw incompatibility of this world with her own, worsened by her quintessential closeness to the realm that she practically acted as the core of, tainted her body, mind and soul until she was capable of doing nothing but tear apart things that felt wrong to her, which was everything. </p><p>The remaining three of them were well aware that it could happen to any of them at any time. Inevitably, it would eventually happen to all of them, as the world became more and more chaotic, with every new aspect of another world dropped into this one without any attempt at context to smooth over the introduction. </p><p>Humans, in particular, caused most of the problems, when interacting with any other entity from another realm. Something about contact with different worlds, usually something a reasonably intelligent and magically attuned entity could cope with, seemed to bring about a savagery in the human race that led to She-Who-Knows becoming so obsessed with culling them that she eventually became worse than them. </p><p>The Whispess had to admit that killing the humans was satisfying. Their blood and skin, teeth and hair were such powerful reagents in the sort of magic they were becoming adept at, as it worked so well here, their unleashed souls such vibrant power sources. And, as the Brewess had soon found out, they tasted delicious in a stew. If there were such creatures as humans in their own realm, where all life was an offering to them, they would make excellent sacrifices. However, this world did not work that way - killing the humans just created further imbalances that they had to correct by spilling more blood. </p><p>Better that they just return and leave this whole rotten world for dead. Nothing here held any sentimental attachment for them, except for regret at losing useful tools. </p><p>"You attempt to bargain, yet you have already seen this woven into your fate,  have you not?" the Unseelie emissary commented, indicating the third member of the sisterhood with a curt nod, "Or at least, you have seen that this action is the only one that will lead to survival."</p><p>"I have also seen as many possible fates where the girl kills us all," the Weavess replied.</p><p>"Then deal with her now, while you have any sort of power remaining over her at all," hissed the Fey, "It is not our fault that you missed your chance when you actually had her in a vulnerable position."</p><p>"I do not remember you making any attempt to contact us earlier or warn us."</p><p>"There were better ways to capture her, before she fell into your lap. Now this alliance is the best way. Our interests are aligned for now but do not expect anything else from us."</p><p>"Do not worry. Our mother warned us about you. She said that she remembers you even before the first Conjunction, and that you have always been like this," commented the Brewess, "We have conferred, inside our own minds. We sisters do not need words to talk, or time. We will hunt this girl for you, if only because we would like a taste of her flesh and this appparently miraculous blood. Don't worry, she'll be delivered alive and intact enough for your purposes."</p><p>"Attempt to interfere with our ritual in any way and, assuming you survive such a foolish thing, we will know about it and we shall come for you," warned the emissary.</p><p>"Your ritual is of no interest to us... for now. Although when your Great Frost comes close to our world..."</p><p>"Ah, but that will be an entirely different matter, and I promise you that, with our projected course, it will not be for a long time yet," his thin smile was devoid of anything pleasant, "I look forward to seeing what you come up with, if only out of curiosity."</p><p>"You'll see," Brewess answered with a wide, bloodstained, sharp-toothed grin of her own, "In our realm, where we are reign as we should and everything is in its place, we become entirely different animals."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>